Users increasingly demand devices with additional capabilities and physical configurations, such as crisp displays, touch-sensitive input devices, and unbroken flat surfaces. Users also demand these capabilities and configurations in ever smaller form factors (that is, an overall size of the device). Traditionally, incorporating such capabilities and physical configurations to an electronic device has complicated the manufacture and assembly of the device, as well as undesirably increasing the overall thickness of the device.